valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
September: Retaking Roendahl
Geirolul | vehicles = Heavy Tank A | officers = Sniper Heavy Gunner Mortarer | aces = }} Story With the rebels launching a successful attack on Lanseal, Gallia begins to spiral into a series of unfortunate events. First, with Lanseal unable to defend Southern Gallia, the rebels have successfully taken many strategic locations within southern Gallia. Second, with the rebel forces uniting for an all-out assault on Randgriz, they overwhelm the capital with shear force. This allows the rebels to capture Archduchess Cordelia and allow Gilbert Gassenarl to become the self-proclaimed Archduke of Gallia. But not long after Gilbert becomes the Archduke, Jean Townshead enters and congratulates him. Gilbert asks if the negotiations for him being a part of the Federation Council are going well, and Jean replies with them going very smoothly. Though Jean insists that the Darcsen purges to be stopped, Baldren begins to question his father's actions. To which his father replies with him trying to keep Gallia alive. Baldren completely disagrees, pleading for him to reconsider his actions and choices, but Gilbert disagrees. He believes that leaving Gallia independent will destroy itself some day. Baldren, however, still thinks that Gilbert is planning on destroying Gallia itself and feed it to the Federation. So to prevent Gilbert from destroying Gallia, Baldren kills Gilbert. With Gilbert dead, Baldren takes over as Archduke, and he forces Jean Townshead to co-operate with him. Audrey soon enters, and also joins Baldren to help rebuild their sacred Gallia. Now with Baldren in control of the GRA, he plans on sending Audrey to the south to secure their supply lines in Roendahl. Meanwhile, back at Lanseal, Avan is starting to piece together what Project Valhalla really is. He finds Aliasse and Cosette observing the newly-bloomed flowers that Aliasse have planted. Because Aliasse took care of her flowers everyday, they were able to grow despite the academy in shambles. Soon after, Clementia finds Aliasse, Aliasse proudly shows her mother the flowers. Clementia immediately destroys them after, much to Aliasse's shock. Cosette condemns Clementia, but Clementia still sees Aliasse as a test subject. This means that Clementia rebukes any need for feelings or development. Clementia soon bans Aliasse from ever leaving the lab again, and Avan begins to question Clementia about his brother and Juliana. Clementia confirms his suspicion, with the Headmaster's piqued interest inviting Clementia in the first place. It is revealed that the student population were possible test subjects, and that the aptitude test further segregated the population for their suitability of this "special mission." She even calls out Leon Hardins as an extraordinary subject. And that she will be taking her leave, with the headmaster dead and her findings stolen. When Clementia tells Aliasse that they're leaving, Aliasse runs and finds both Avan and Cosette. With Clementia behind her. Aliasse doesn't want to leave the two, to which Clementia thinks is defiance. Aliasse also wants to protect everyone, but Clementia responds by drawing her pistol. Avan draws his, and Clementia goes on about how Valkyrias are destructive by nature and that they would make the perfect warrior. And because Aliasse rejects her destructive nature, Clementia no longer has any use for her. When the two lower their pistols, Clementia references one of her subjects. It turns out that this subject fell in love with an Imperial Prince, and that she gave up her power for the life of one man. Aliasse reaffirms her stance on protecting people, and Clementia gives up. It will be easier on her if she found a new subject instead. As Clementia continues berating Aliasse, Cosette steps up and defends her. Clementia, annoyed, walks away. Despite being a test subject, Aliasse begins to break down, as her only family has abandoned her. Afterwards, the trio return to class G, with a new student transferring in. Now that Aliasse is now a student of Class G, Cosette decides to show her around campus. Cosette notes that after the attack, there is a considerable drop in people around campus. Zeri adds that the headmaster's death broke the chain of command from the army. This further emphasises their role there at Lanseal Academy, as everything they are doing counts. Their next stop is the bakery, where they meet Welkin and Alicia. The couple decided to stay because of the Lanseal student's pride, and that they would do anything they could to help out. With Cosette introducing Aliasse to Alicia, Alicia also introduces herself as a Valkyria too. Even though the two Valkyrias just met, Alicia asks Aliasse a favor. She asks her to use the power of the Valkyria to protect those she love. Welkin adds that the Valkyria's destruction doesn't yield anything, but defending people would give them hope. Mission Briefing Roendahl Canyon has been captured by the rebels. Pass the flood gate in area 3, and in area 5 destroy General Audrey's command tank "Geirolul" to retake the canyon. You must use the switch in area 4 to open the flood gate. The Constructor Arm backpack part will be useful in places. Strategy Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward = }} Aftermath Class G confronts Audrey Gassenarl after disposing of her tank, Geirolul, and the Yggdist general immediately recognizes Aliasse's silver hair and red eyes as indicative of her Valkyrur blood when the Scout shows herself. When Aliasse confirms her heritage, Audrey is confounded that a a Valkyria would waste the power of her blue flame with the 'Lanseal rabble.' After one of her subordinates notifies her of another wave of Gallian troops approaching, she calls for a retreat, and vows to see Lanseal pay for the blasphemy of presumably forcing a Valkyria to fight for them. After returning to Randgriz, Audrey visits the imprisoned Cordelia, who questions why she, a loyal Gallian officer, would side with her father in the rebellion. Audrey claims Cordelia's lying to her people of her Valkyria heritage as reason enough, but Cordelia deflects it, explaining that she has sought to create a Gallia that does not heed blood alone for judging worth, and asks if the Gallia Audrey seeks to create is a Gallia where only her own kind is safe and cared for. Presumably echoing Yggdist teachings, Audrey calmly explains to Cordelia that she does not understand, that Gallia is a sacred land, and can be administered only under sacred rule. That Gallia belongs to the Valkyrur, and not a Darcsen, and that it is ultimately false leaders of Cordelia's ilk that Gallia has fallen so far. Cordelia ignores Audrey's labelling of her as a liar, and points out that the only reason Gallia successfully turned back the Empire previously was because the entirety of the country came together, despite race and class, to defend it. In contrast to Cordelia's own philosophy, Audrey proclaims again that she will live according to Yggdist precepts, and that she will fight for the peaceful Gallia of the Valkyrur that those precepts speak of. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:September Missions